Hellfire
by ShadoutCarver
Summary: Harry is on a case with Murphy, and things go terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hellfire 1/2  
Rating: Some iffy language, violence  
Book or TV verse: TV verse  
Disclaimer: Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher and Scifi Channel  
Summary: Things go terribly wrong  
Warnings: some days are bad, and produce fic that is neither funny nor fluffy

---

Young Vincent had run away. He was ten years of age and (apparently) his older sister had hugged him in school that day. Unfortunately, young Vincent had recently learned how to ride the city bus. According to the driver he had gotten off at the last stop and wandered into a 7-11. The driver had not thought twice about it.

Murphy had called Harry in hoping he could use one of his 'tricks' to find the boy.

They were in the alley behind the 7-eleven. Even the fading light could not mask the filth of the alleyway behind the convenience store. The odor from the neighboring seafood restaurant's dumpster did not make things easier.

Dresden had advanced past the back door of the pawn shop. The movement in his peripheral vision had barely registered when the shots rang out, sounding overloud in the narrow alleyway.

Kirmani and two uniforms were around the corner when they heard the shots. Then Kirmani heard something that would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. "CONNIE, NO!" Anguish and anger were so raw in Dresden's voice that Kirmani and the uniforms were running before they realized it. Then there was the sound and smell of Hell itself and a shriek as a man nearly tore his own throat out with the screaming. Kirmani careened the corner, nearly slipping and falling on some dumpster scat.

Hellish flame lit the entire alley in a reddish orange glow, the air reeked of sulfur. Lt. Connie Murphy was crumpled on the pavement, her blood mixing with litter. Dresden was standing holding his hockey stick at port arms. He was staring at Murphy with a look of utter horror. There was no gunman in sight. Kirmani did not think he would ever be found, and did not want to know.

He rushed to his partner's side, searching for a pulse. Thank Gd, she was alive! He pulled out his cell phone and called in "officer down." Then he ordered the uniforms to keep looking for Vincent.

The uniforms had just left the alley when two people appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. A blond woman, who knelt quickly beside Murphy, and a large dark man with a sword they paid no attention to Kirmani.

Dresden reacted violently.

"MORGAN" he growled, and raised his hockey stick. He lunged at Morgan, brutally pinning him against the brick wall with the hockey stick at his throat.

"NOW you get here," Dresden growled, "come to kill me?  
You can't be there to keep my Uncle from murdering my mother?  
You can't be there to keep my Uncle from murdering my father?  
You don't even CARE?  
You dump me in his custody? Then when he tries to kill me and I kill him first then you hunt me down to kill me?  
You show up every time I so much as look crosswise at a mouse?  
Because of you people who don't know me and don't understand me and don't care are the only people left.  
Now you're too late to save Murphy, you're always too late, if you even bother!" Dresden was growling, sputtering, his voice full of venom and a lifetime of pain.  
He released Morgan, who sagged, breathing raggedly.

"Dresden' he croaked.

Dresden threw his hockey stick as far as he could fling it. He took off his shield bracelet and pentacle necklace and hurled them at Morgan.

"Do it." He demanded coldly.

"Dresden! Dresden! HARRY!" The blond woman was yelling now. "The Lieutenant is alive. She's alive, Harry, she's alive!"

This distracted Dresden, who whirled, seeing Kirmani and the young warden giving Murphy first aid. She was unconscious and bloody, but he could see now that she was breathing. He seemed to deflate completely. "Murphy." A nearly inaudible whisper, then a broken: "Connie!"

Morgan took advantage and threw a knockout spell at Dresden, who crumpled to the pavement.

"Amber," he ordered "go with Lieutenant Murphy to the hospital. Call Ancient Mai and ask her to send a healer. Get Carlos Ramirez over here; tell him to help Detective… "he glanced at Kirmani.

"Kirmani" the detective supplied.

"Detective Kirmani. You have seen nothing tonight."

"You got that right."

"Find the missing child." Morgan told Kirmani, who nodded.

Sirens were approaching.

Morgan knelt next to Dresden and the two of them disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hellfire 2/2  
Author: ShadoutCarver  
Rating: Some iffy language, violence  
Book or TV verse: TV verse  
Disclaimer: Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher and Scifi Channel  
Summary: Things go terribly wrong  
Warnings: some days are bad, and produce fic that is neither funny nor fluffy

Beta'd by **anysia**

II

Morgan barged his way into Harry's apartment, heedless of the wards that stripped him of his power as he crossed the threshold. He had Dresden slung over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, and staggered under the load.

He dumped Dresden unceremoniously unto the couch. He placed Dresden's hockey stick, shield bracelet and pentacle on a nearby table and sat down to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. Dresden woke with a start. His confusion quickly dissipated as he remembered.

"What are you waiting for, Morgan?" he asked tonelessly.

"I didn't come to kill you, Dresden."

"Why not?" the sudden note of desperate pleading in Dresden's voice startled Morgan. "You know what I did to that man." He was looking at his hockey stick. "I'm just another Morningway, right? Finish it, finish us."

"**Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden**!" the bellow startled Morgan so badly he jumped in his chair. Dresden froze.

"You will be silent!" It was Hrothbert of Bainbridge, out of his skull, furious and looking larger than normal.

He looked at Morgan. "Warden. Would you please tell me what's happened?"

Dresden opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a stern glance from his ghost. The response was almost childlike, Morgan mused.

He recounted the events in the alley leaving out nothing, including Harry's accusations against him.

The ghost closed his eyes briefly. He knelt beside the couch.

"Look at me, Harry." He ordered sternly.

"Bob?" a small voice.

"Listen to me, Harry. You are not a Morningway. You have never been, are not, and never will be anything like the Morningways. Trust me, son, I know what a Morningway is like."

Morgan was startled by the gentle intimacy with which ghost treated the wizard.

" Tell me what you did."

Dresden would not look up, and spoke to a spot on the floor. "A man shot Murph. I thought she was dead. She looked dead. " Dresden explained in an anguished voice. "I destroyed him. Bob, I used.." his voice trailed off. "I used hellfire" he whispered, guilt and pain in every line of his body.

"You did what every single officer of the Chicago Police Department would have done, if they could have, but it is you who will have to live with this. Now shush, Harry, close your eyes now. Sleep. I'm here."

Much to Morgans surprise, Dresden fell off in a deep sleep almost immediately. Hypnotism? Probably. Voice was the only power left to the cursed ghost, after all.

Bainbridge signaled to Morgan. The two walked through the hallway to Dresden's storefront office.

"Do you plan to kill Harry?" The ghost asked Morgan bluntly.

"No, why, are you worried about yourself?" Morgan snapped.

Bainbridge stiffened.

"No, Warden. I will be passed to someone else when Harry dies, no matter when that is. I have no illusions about that." he closed his eyes briefly. "I serve Harry willingly. It has been a long time since I could say that.' He paused, trying to gather control. "If you are going to kill him I wish to … ease it for him, if you will permit it."

"I have no plans to kill Dresden." Morgan relented. " Nor will there be a trial. Mai left the decision to me."

The ghost seemed to deflate a bit as relief flooded him. Morgan thought he saw tears beginning to form, but Bainbridge lowered his head and looked at the floor.

"Thank You." He said simply

Morgan returned through the short hallway to the living area, giving the ghost time to regain his composure.

Bainbridge followed in a few minutes.

"He truly isn't a Morningway." Bob gestured to the sleeping wizard.

"I know."

"I know you won't believe me, Warden, but I do love the boy." He looked evenly at Morgan.

Morgan realized with some surprise that he believed the ghost's uncharacteristic confession. He wondered at the trust Bainbridge was showing him.

He nodded, turned, he needed to find out how his wardens were faring in their assignments. He left the two behind him in peace.


End file.
